In an electricity market, electricity sources or generators are permitted to offer electricity output or uptake within the grid at various times. With respect to the electricity market, the electricity suppliers make bids for the electricity production output offered by the electricity generators that, once accepted, help to establish market prices and maintain balance within the grid.
A variety of entities may take part in the electricity marketplace. For example, even a non-traditional entity may act as a participant in the electricity marketplace, feeding stored electric capacity into the grid, increasing consumption of electricity temporarily, etc. For example, an electricity consumption point such as a data center may be used as a source for electricity supply, e.g., by reducing its consumption temporarily, or participating in the marketplace by increasing its electricity consumption.